Out Of Our Element
by Anime is Everything
Summary: Bayleigh and Mackenzie were just normal High School girls going about their everyday lives... Or at least they were. Now after suddenly getting sucked into a phone and ending up in Owari no Seraph, an apocalyptic world where humans are fighting vampires to live, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Bayleigh's POV**

"Yuu-chan... please."

"I can't, Mika. I can't go. My friends..."

"No! They're not your friends! You can't let them deceive you! Yuu-chan the humans are just using you!"

Staring down at my phone I watch the scene play out with tears in my eyes. _Mika only wants to save you Yuu... why can't you see that? He's just trying to get you back._ I wipe a tear from my eye remembering what's about to go down. _Oh yeah, this was the episode where Yuu went crazy and stabbed Mika..._ More tears fill my eyes at the thought. _This show is just too emotional! I CAN'T HANDLE IT!_

"Bayleigh, are you crying?"

Quickly I pause the show before wiping my eyes again and sitting up straight. I had been slouched over with my hair acting as a curtain so no one could see what I was doing. _I guess she heard me sniffling... darn. That means the people next to me heard too!_ Glancing to my right I make sure that Lucas hadn't noticed and sure enough he hadn't. _What a relief._ I let out a sigh as I turn to my best friend Haley who sat to my left. Her blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail per usual as she wore a swim shirt with leggings and tennis shoes.

"Yes actually, but I couldn't help it. There're too many feels!" I whine.

She sighs before glancing at my now revealed phone. "Seraph of the End again? When will you get over that? I mean the first season was okay, but it wasn't anything fantastic."

I gasp holding my chest. "How dare you say that! Owari is a masterpiece that's better than that one show... What was it called again? Oh yeah, My Bride Is A Mermaid!"

"Hey, that was a good anime." Saying this she pointed a finger at me.

I cross my arms. "I couldn't even get past the third episode!"

"Well I enjoyed it very much." Saying this she turned and started working on her homework again while periodically emailing her boyfriend on her Chromebook.

I sigh slouching over again to create curtains that framed my face. _I've told her time and time again to break up with her obsessive boyfriend. He's making her life horrible from the emails during class to wanting to spend every minute with her. He doesn't even want us to hang out together because he thinks I like her! Honestly why would you think that?_ I click the button to start the video again.

"Shinoa-san!" Yuu turned around to see Crowley lift her up by her throat.

"Shinoa!" He began to walk that way before Mika pulled him back by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Please, Yuu-chan! Don't turn around! There's nothing there for you! Nothing!" He frantically said before a clip of Shinoa getting slammed on the ground showed.

 _It's about to happen! He's about to go crazy!_ I wait in anticipation, but before another line of dialogue showed on the screen my phone vibrated against my desk and a banner appeared at the top of my phone. _A text? I never get texts at school. I wonder who it could be?_ Clicking on the banner my messages pull up and I see Mackenzie had texted me.

 **Hey, is it ok if I spend the night? I'd be my first sleepover and it would be nice if it was with you... WE COULD COME UP WITH MORE DANIFER SCENES!**

I laugh at the message. _Danifer was a ship name from one of her stories on Wattpad, and we'd always come up with future ideas over text for what the two males should do with each other next. We could come up with even more ideas if we were together._ I think back to the time we created a whole story in choir class. Laughing I type my reply.

 **Sure, I'll just have to check with my parents but I'm sure they won't mind.**

Sending the message I quickly go and text my mom if it was alright if I had a friend over, and like always she approved. _She's probably just happy I'm hanging with my friends instead of sitting in my room watching my anime alone..._ Shaking my head I click back to Mackenzie's messages and see that she's typing a response indicated by the three dots. After a second I get her message.

 **That's great! Cant wait!** **do I need a bus pass or anything?**

Typing 'yes' I send the text. Clicking out of my messages I go back to Safari and continue watching Seraph of the End until the end of the school day.

 ** _AN HOUR LATER_**

Hopping off the bus I wait for Mackenzie before walking in front of the yellow vehicle and onto the sidewalk. We walk down the sidewalk and finally after going over a hill we reach my house. A black SUV sat in the driveway. _Huh, my dads not supposed to be home now... I guess he just came home because there was 'no work' or because he was 'bored'. THAT'S NO EXCUSE! IM BORED ALL THE TIME AT SCHOOL BUT DO I GET TO GO HOME? NO!_ Taking a breath I calm myself down before Mackenzie could notice my irritation. Opening the front door I spot my father sitting on his ass in front of the computer like usual. _Lazy ass._

"Your home already? I thought you got home later." Saying this he looks up and a perplexed look covers his face. "Who's this?"

"Mackenzie's spending the night. Momma said it was okay." I murmur walking through the living room to my room.

Mackenzie follows and before my dad could say anything else I shut the door. Sighing I turn back around to see Mackenzie had already sat her backpack down on the ground and got comfy on my bed. A smile spreads across my face as I also drop my bag and make my way to the bed. Flopping down onto the comforter I look over at her.

"So what do you wanna do?"

She side glances at me saying," I don't know. What do you usually do at sleepovers?" A smile spreads across my face again.

"Well when Haley spends the night we just watch anime or movies. I don't really have a lot of movies so would you consider watching an anime?" I ask crossing my fingers in my head. _Say yes! Say yes!_

She laughs smacking my arm. "Of course! I want to see what anime's all about. I'm a little curious because of all the cracks you send me."

"Oh, yeah!" I laugh.

Pulling out my phone and turning it on I immediately pull up Safari. _Hmm, what are we going to watch? Mackenzie isn't the type to watch RomCom so no Ouran or Maid-Sama. What about... that'll work!_ Quickly I click on the Owari no Seraph tab I still had open from earlier and go back to the first episode.

"So what're we watching?" She questioned looking over my shoulder at my phone.

I turn to her and nearly shout in her face," Owari no Seraph or as I like to call it THE BEST ANIME EVER!"

"It's that good?"

At her question I rapidly shake my head up and down. "YESSSSS, IT'S THAT GOOD! NOW LET'S WATCH ORPHANS DIE!" Saying this I press the play button and lean over a little so she could see the screen.

"You had me at orphans die."

 ** _30 MINUTES LATER_**

Exiting out of the episode I look over at Mackenzie. "Do you feel like crying yet?" I ask as my eyes watered up. _I've seen this episode so many times, and yet it still makes me cry._

She looks back at me saying," Not really... I had seen the scene many times from all the cracks so I knew it was coming."

"Pooey!" I sit my phone down and pout.

"It was still sad though, almost brought tears to my eyes."

I look over at that. "Really?"

She nods saying," Yeah, it really did see." She gestures to her eyes and sure enough they seemed to be glossed over.

I smile picking up my phone again. "I'll take that, so do you wanna watch the next episode?" I ask clicking the green arrow that lead to episode 2.

"Of course! I'M INVESTED INTO THE STORY NOW!" At that I clicked the play button.

 ** _AN HOUR LATER_**

"WHAT!? So Mika isn't dead?" Mackenzie exclaimed looking at me for confirmation.

I nod. "Yup, it'll be explained in the next episode and a new character will be introduced."

"Well what're we waiting for! LET'S WATCH MORE!" More or less shouting this she clicked the green arrow to episode 4.

The time seems to drag on as the page loads. _Ugh, my phones being so slow today maybe if I turn the WiFi off it'll run faster._ At the thought I exited Safari and flicked up the white bar so I didn't have to go all the way to Settings. Turning off the WiFi I flicked down the bar and went back to Safari. I smile victoriously as the website seems to be going faster now. A second later it loads, and both our fingers shot for the play button at the same time. _Eager now isn't she? I guess I really did get Mackenzie addicted to anime... or at least to Owari no Seraph._ As both our fingers touched the screen my phone glitched, but instead of just freezing like it usually does a static covered the screen.

"What the fuck is this?" Mackenzie said anger apparent in her voice as she took her finger off the screen.

I stare down at my phone confused. "I have no idea... this hasn't happened before. How do you even fix this?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I'm not an expert, I didn't make your stupid IPhone!" She exclaimed sitting up on my bed.

Following suit I sigh. "Calm down, you don't need to get so angry... we can just watch it on your phone."

She looks back at me and I watch as the anger slowly leaves her face. "Oh... okay."

Mackenzie then whipped out her phone, typed her password, and pulled up Safari. "What's the name of the website?"

"Kissanime." I respond laying back down.

She types it in before laying back down. We wait for the website to load in silence. Finally the screen loads, but instead of being met with a black screen per usual a white screen with small text in the top left came up instead. I stare at her phone confused. _The only other times this has happened is when the website was down for technical difficulties, but that wouldn't make sense. It was working perfectly fine a few minutes ago so it doesn't make sense._ Mackenzie growls shutting off her phone.

"Ugh, this is making my blood boil! I JUST WANT TO SEE SHINOA'S CUTE FACE NOT A FUCKING BLANK SCREEN!" Shouting this she chucks her phone. It lands perfectly on a pile of my clothes that happened to be in the corner.

"It can't be helped... so what do you want to do now?" I question sitting up again and placing my still glitched phone on the bed next to me.

"I don't know... I don't even care at this point." Grumbling this she turns on her side and I hop off the bed and walk over to my TV.

"How about we watch some Walking Dead or we could even start another anime like The Seven Deadly Sins. Do you wanna do that?" I ask clicking a button on the side of the TV.

"I said I don't care! Now let me sit in silence."

Sighing I flip to a different channel and grab the small remote turning on the BlueRay player in the process. _Mackenzie's getting so passionate about not being able to watch Owari, and to be honest it's kinda scary. I mean it's really good, the best in my opinion, but it doesn't call for this much enthusiasm._ Finally the TV turns on and I scroll down to Netflix. Selecting it with the tiny remote I walk back to the bed and sit down. As I'm waiting for Netflix to turn on Mackenzie moves behind me making me turn around.

"Um... Bayleigh?"

"Yes, what is it?" I question her questioning tone.

"Your phone... the static changed colors..." She trails off moving to a sitting up position to look at my phone.

I do the same and look to my phone and sure enough the screen had changed. Instead of the typical white and black thin bars that static usually consisted of it was now big blobs of random colors. I imagine this is what someone sees when they do acid. Sitting down the remote I grab my phone in astonishment. _What the hell is happening?_ As I stared at my phone in amazement letters began to appear over the colors.

"Mackenzie! There're letters now! I repeat, there're letters now!" I exclaim turning so she could see the letters on the screen with me.

"What's it spelling?" She asked as more and more letters appeared forming words.

We waited patiently in silence as the letters formed into words. _I should probably be more worried than I am right now, but this is amazing! I mean it's like my phone has a mind of its own!_ Suddenly Mackenzie tapped the screen making me come out of thought.

"I think it's about done! Look it's slowing down!"

Focusing back to the screen it had slowed down a tremendous amount since the last time I saw it, and slowly the letters stopped forming. When they fully stopped my eyes scanned over the words it had spelled. As I do though my eyes widen. _What the hell... is this some sort of joke?_ The screen read and I quote **"You Baka really think this trash is amazing!? What horrible Otaku this generation has turned out to be... but if you truly think this is 'THE BEST ANIME EVER' how about you two simply live there :)"**

"The actual fuck is this?" Mackenzie questions.

I was about to say something about the strange text too, but before I could my phone began to glow brightly and before long the light had absorbed my entire room taking us with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know it's literally been a year since I posted this, but after rereading the first chapter and what I had finished of this chapter (yeah I reread my stories deal with it) I became inspired to finish it! The ending of this chapter wasn't what I had originally planned to happen, but the original ending was stupid and I didn't know how to carry that on. With this ending however I can continue the story smoothly. I don't know when the third chapter will be out though... so hold tight! That's really all I wanted to say so have fun reading.**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

Bayleigh's phone absorbed us into the light and before my eyes we were no longer in her room. I felt as if I was floating through the tunnel of light that had formed around us. It swirled pulling us further and further into the vortex or light.

"What the fuck is happening!?" I exclaimed turning to where Bayleigh floated looking rather confused herself.

She turned to me in a panic shouting, "How the fuck am I supposed to know? THIS HASN'T HAPPENED BEFORE!"

"Well this is FUCKING FANTASTIC now isn't it!" Shouting this back at her I turn to what I presume was where the vortex was leading us.

As I do this though I notice that there were two different paths leading to an image of what I assume was the place it would lead to. The one to my right was a school but not just any school. It was the one from episode two of Owari no Seraph. _What the fuck is this?_ The picture showed the lockers where Yuu and Shinoa stood right before Yoichi made his appearance. Quickly looking to my left I look at the other image. Unlike the one to my right this one was set in an all white room with a throne having stairs leading up to it. _Where the hell even is that room? It must be shown later in the series... DAMN IF ONLY WE COULD HAVE FINISHED IT BEFORE GETTING SUCKED INTO BAYLEIGH'S STUPID PHONE!_

"What the fuck are we supposed to do?" I shout after taking in my surroundings.

"I don't know, like I said, THIS HASN'T HAPPENED BEFORE!" She shouted back as we both floated closer to our respective places.

"Well we should probably come up with a-" Before I could finish a voice interrupted me.

 ** _"Silly bakas, you don't get to come up with a plan. It wouldn't be fun if you did."_**

I growl. _This bitch thinks that they can mess with me without being punished! That's not going to happen. I'll break the bitches nose when I see them! It's the least I could do, and a pretty mild punishment at that. If I really wanted to I could kill the bitch like I did those kittens when I was little. IT'S WORTH GOING TO JAIL FOR!_ As I clench my fists my body moves closer to the portal.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE WHEN I FIND YOU BITCH!" I shout angrily punching the area above me.

"Mackenzie calm down. We need to p-"

 ** _"Baka! I said no planning! Now go your separate ways and live your now horrible life."_** The voice cooed before we were sucked into the closest portal.

My body flew through the portal letting my eyes get one last glance at my friend before throwing me to the ground. My head slammed against the lockers while my rear hit the ground with a thud. _Ugh, this is nothing. I've been through more painful things then this._ Sighing I rub my head where it rammed the locker looking around at the same time. _I guess that bitch really did it. She really put us in Owari... fuck! I don't know anything that happens past episode three! This is bad! SO FUCKING BAD! What if I mess up the story? Or like one of my favorite characters die?_ My eyes start to water at the thought of Shinoa dying.

Standing up I decide to start moving. _I can't stay stagnant or someone might find me and think I'm an intruder or worse... they might think I'm a vampire and capture me or even kill me. I won't let that happen! Besides... I have to finish LOL. I can't let my fans down. Speaking of LOL..._ I reach into my back pocket as I walked stopping when I don't feel my phone. _DAMN IT! MY PHONES STILL IN BAYLEIGH'S ROOM! IM GOING TO DIE WITHOUT MY PHONE! MY LIFE IS ENDING._ I fall to my knees placing my hands on the ground. _I'm not going to make it!_ As I panic on the ground the sound of boot heels hitting tile filled my ears. I pay no mind to it. _MY PHONE ISN'T WITH ME! My life... It's... It's over. There's no point living anymore if I can't write LOL..._

"Hey kid, why are you not in class?" A voice I notice instantly asks from behind me.

I groan lifting my head up and looking down the hallway in front of me. _Fucking Guren! I don't need this right now... Can't I just sit here and die by myself without interruptions? Apparently not..._ Sighing I sit on my knees trying to think of a response. _Maybe I should be honest and tell him I'm not from this world... that could end badly though. He would probably think I'm mental, which I kind of am BUT not everybody needs to know that, and send me where all the nutcases are. If I'm not honest though, he'll most likely drag me to a class and make me sit through the boring lesson. Neither outcome will end well for me..._ Sighing again I start to stand up, but stop when I feel his cold blade on the side of my neck.

"A better question is why aren't you in uniform?" He pauses leaning down to the other side of my head. "Leads me to believe that you don't go here."

I laugh nervously glancing at the blade to my left. "Well, ya see Guren-" He presses the blade further into my neck before I could finish.

"That confirms you don't go here since all the students call me Lieutenant Colonel Guren. Now, who the hell are you?" He sneered into my ear.

"I was about to explain before you rudely interrupted me." I sneered back at the man turning my head slightly to look at his expression.

"That attitude won't get you anywhere kid. I suggest talking before my hand slips and you lose a head."

"I wasn't having an attitude towards you Guren. Now if I can continue I'd like to explain who I am." Smirking I say this before looking down the hallway in front of me once again. "I'm not actually from this world. This b-"

"Ha ha, very funny brat. You expect me to believe that? I wasn't born yesterday. Now tell me the truth and I'll let you live."

I grit my teeth. "I am telling the truth Guren. Some bitch teleported my friend and I here while we were watching a show, your show in fact. Yes, you're a fictional character which means, gasp, your not real!"

Ignoring the second half of my response he asks," Where is this friend of yours then? Maybe they'll be more behaved than you."

I paused for a moment turning my head back to Guren. "Well... you see I don't really know where she is. When we were in the portal Bayleigh was sucked into an all white room with a throne. Do you have any idea where that is by chance?"

His eyes widen at my question, but they quickly go back to normal. "Not at all!" Saying this defensively he removed the blade from my neck. "Now stand up. I have to take you somewhere."

I let out a breath of relief as well. _He still probably doesn't believe me, but at least I'm not going to die. That's all that matters to me... well other then LOL of course. That's basically my life if I'm being honest._ I begin to stand up once again, but right after I did Guren grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back grasping my wrists in the process.

"What the fuck are you doing Guren?" I ask anger dripping from my words as I turned my head and glared up at him.

"I'm going to take you somewhere, and I don't want to have you running away from me before we get there. Now come along and be a good, cooperative girl." Saying this he pushed my body forward.

After the push we kept a steady pace down the hall. I growl turning my head back to the front. Deciding not to fight him I let Guren lead me down the hall. _I could kick him in the balls if I really wanted to, but that would be predictable. I refuse to be predictable! Not after Bayleigh predicted what was going to happen next in one of the chapters of LOL. That was the moment I vowed never to be predictable again!_ Before I knew it Guren had dragged me all the way to an office.

In the room there was hardly anything. Only a few chairs and a desk, all looking very pristine for the state that the world was in. While I look at all the furniture Guren pulls me along. Suddenly he stops and I look up at him. He was exceptionally taller than me. _Ugh, why do I have to be so short! I don't want to look up to this ass!_ Just from the episodes that I had seen I had formed a hatred toward Guren. He was just so condescending all the time, and it got so ANNOYING! More or less glaring up at the man I watch as he flicks his head to the side.

"Sit on the chair and be a good girl. I have to prepare something, and I don't need you tagging along and annoying the living hell out of me while I'm trying to concentrate." He states letting go of my wrists and turning me around.

I smile condescendingly up at him. "Oh, so now you're going to leave me alone? What if I break something while spouting nonsense like a madman?" I do crazy hand gestures after saying this.

He laughs. "You better not break anything in my office girl! Now sit and be quiet!" He wasn't being friendly anymore. After saying this he pushed me into the chair, and went over to the desk.

From my position I grumbled crossing my arms. _This man I swear! He's treating me like I'm not a threat at all, but I could kick his ass if I wanted to._ At that thought I looked up from my pouting position. _Wait... why am I actually listening to him?! This isn't like me at all!_ Glancing over to Guren I see that he's opening drawers seemingly looking for something. _This is the perfect opportunity to run away or at least cause him some problems. Hmm, the real question is what should I do? I could do the usual and ju... wait... THAT WOULD BE PREDICTABLE! Oh, I can't do that!_ Biting my fingernail I look back over to him, and see that he was now scribbling on papers madly while standing over the desk.

My eyes then dash to the door. _In this situation I would usually stand up and fight the man... but now that I think about it Guren seems to be pretty strong... so for the sake of not losing confidence in my fighting abilities if he were to beat me, my best option in this situation would be to run away!_ Quickly I stand up from the chair and sprint to the door. It wasn't that far away so I believed I could make it in less than five seconds if I really tried. To my demise however my brown haired was pulled back resulting in my ass hitting the floor once again. Immediately I tilt my head upward and see the angry glare of Guren staring down at me.

"You shouldn't have done that gi-"

I interrupted him before he could finish. "My NAME is Mackenzie, and I would appreciate it if an ass like you wouldn't address me as girl!"

My comment only seemed to anger him more. He grumbled something underneath his breath before crouching down to my level. "Okay, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm trying to help you! Before you tried to run I was filling out your papers so you can join my class, and become part of the Moon Demon Company; however, now I'm having second thoughts. I might give you a little... special treatment to teach you a lesson."

My eyes widened a little. "Um, if that 'special treatment' involves you molesting me on the floor I'll have to formally decline. Sorry, but I don't feel that way toward you... or any man for that matter." I laugh defensively holding my boobs with one hand while the other kept me up.

Goren's face didn't change expressions. "Ha, ha, very funny." He laughed mockingly standing up. Guren reached his right hand down to me. "Are you going to go along with my plan or am I going to have to make an example of you in front of my class?"

I move the hand that was formally holding my boobs up to my chin. "Hmm, before I follow your lead I'll need to make a few compromises."

He draws his hand back. "What would those be?"

"Well when we find my friend you have to promise me that you won't kill her. Also, you can't treat me like some stupid fool. I don't want to be punched or kicked, like you do to Yuu. If you do however break this rule I will have the right to fight back, and there's no telling what I'll do to you. Bayleigh says I can be quite vicious. Lastly, when I get put on a team I want to work with Shinoa. That's all I really request so... deal?" This time I reached my hand up to him.

He contemplates my requests for a second before taking my hand and pulling my body up. "It's a deal." Landing on my feet in front of the man I smile up at him. "Now we need to get to class. Today I have to decide who is ready to get their demon weapons. You'll be introduced as the strong student that I saved from a Horseman, and will be one of the selected to get a weapon. It's pretty dangerous though... will you be able to handle it?"

"Psh, I can handle whatever you throw at me!" I punch his chest before turning back to the door. However when I do my eyes widen and my mouth falls open. _Oh. My. God._ In the doorframe stood Shinoa snickering at the new information she had just learned.

"Guren, I was told to get you for class, but if you're busy here I'll just watch the class myself." She joked beginning to exit the room and turn the corner.

Before she could though Guren pushed me aside and ran over to grab her arm. "Hold it right there Shinoa." She turned around in response and hmm'd at him. Guren gripped her shoulder tightly. "You do not speak of this to anyone, you hear me?"

She spun around on her heel and looked up at the man. "Whatever you say Lieutenant Colonel Guren."

He sighed before turning back to me. "You better not say anything either! Now follow us to class. It's time for you to make an appearance." I obeyed his order willingly and followed behind the two.

 _Things could be worse I guess... but at least I can hang out with Shinoa!_ At that thought I glanced over to the beautiful girl. Her purple hair glistened in the light as the big bow kept her braid in place. My eyes slowly traveled down to her skirt. It was even shorter in person! If it was just a little shorter I'm sure that I could see her underwear. The skirt also accentuated her butt nicely. Not wanting to stare for too long I look back up to her face. That's when I noticed her eyes on me. I blush instinctually. _Oh god did she notice? My life... it's over again!_ While she kept a steady pace she sized me up, much like I had just done to her, and chuckled a little before turning back to the front and starting a conversation with Guren about Yuu. My blush intensifies as I cast my gaze to the ground. _Yup, my life is definitely over now..._


End file.
